Dear John
by CSLupin
Summary: Sirius, discovering that Wormtail has betrayed the Potters, ventures to Godric's Hollow where he finds the bodies of his dead friends. Songfic to Dear John by Styx. Please review, but bear in mind that it's my first songfic, so be gentle.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the song Dear John. I do, however, own the rights to Harry Potter. I kidnapped JK and forced her to hand over the rights to her beloved series. I am now making millions off of everything connected to Harry Potter.**

**And then I woke up, upset to discover that I still do not own Harry Potter, and never will.**

Sirius arrived at Peter's hiding place, his flying motorbike roaring. He shut it off and parked it discreetly behind a large bush. It was more than concern for his dear friend that had brought him there- something wasn't right. He knew it; he felt it in his gut. His first instinct was that something was wrong with Wormtail, the Potters' Secret-Keeper. If Voldemort had found him…he wouldn't be able to bear it if something were to happen to Prongs and Lily. 

"Peter," he whispered as he crept into the old, abandoned shack where Peter had stashed himself away. A thick layer of dust covered every item in the small, one room shack. The rotting wood had suffered years of damage, both from lack of use and termites. The old house creaked with every step Sirius took. "Peter? Wormtail, my friend?" He was gone. "No. No. No no no no…" Sirius stammered, his words shaky and barely audible. "NO!" He screamed. "Wormtail!" Sirius stood still for a moment, frozen, and then his statue-like body sprung to life as he frantically tore through the small, dingy room, looking for some clue as to what had happened to Wormtail. Death Eaters must have gotten him, he would tell Dumbledore, he…Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. Something was off…The door, though it was old and delicate, was still perfectly intact. The sole window was broken, but not any worse than it had been when Peter had first chosen this hovel as his hideout. There was no sign of struggle at all- no blood, nothing was broken. Something…something was not right. Fear tugged at Sirius's heartstrings. Wormtail…Lily…_James_! He ran out of the shack and mounted his motorbike, taking off towards Godric's Hollow.

Sirius gasped, his eyes widened in disbelieving horror. He felt sick; he felt like his lunch would soon be covering the lawn in front of what used to be Godric's Hollow. He abandoned his motorbike, which was still running, and ran in to the house, if it could even be called that anymore. He nearly tripped over a large piece of wood, which turned out to be all that was left of the front door.

What used to be the Potters' clean, comfortable, and inviting sitting room had been reduced to rubble. The dark red loveseat had been split in two, the gold end pillows torn and tattered. Furniture was strewn everywhere. Lamps were shattered, tables broken, frames destroyed and photographs torn.

"Lily?" Sirius croaked out, barely able to speak. "James? James? _James_!" The light of the moon shone in through a hole in the wall, reflecting off of the lens of a pair of glasses a few feet away. Brokenhearted, Sirius fell to the side of his fallen friend.

_**Dear John I knew you**_

"Prongs…" Sirius choked on his words. Tears welled up in his stormy gray eyes. "Prongs, no. Oh God, no!" Sirius looked down at the face of his best mate, turning away quickly, unable to look. His hazel eyes were lifeless, his face frozen in a state of horror that would remain for eternity. Blood had trickled down his face from a gash on his forehead and was slowly drying. His glasses were askew, one lens cracked. A broken wand lay a few inches from his right hand.

_**About as well as anyone**_

"Why James? Why does it have to be James?" Sirius cried to himself, his tears flowing freely now. James had never failed to be there for him. Sirius clasped Prong's icy hand in his own. He had been closer than a brother, dearer to him than any other human being. The Potters took him in when his own pathetic excuse for a family didn't want him. They were inseparable. Two halves of a whole.

_**We were the wild ones**_

_**So sure those days would never end**_

They _ran _that school in their day. They were the Marauders. They were gods. A little arrogant and pig-headed, maybe, but they were so caught up in the thrill of it all that they neglected to notice. Sirius gingerly straightened James' glasses, setting them on his face properly. He used unnecessary care, as though a single touch would shatter his beloved friend's corpse. The corner of Sirius' mouth twitched upwards slightly as he remembered the fun they used to have and all of the trouble they cause, playing pranks on students and teachers alike, although they focused most of their energy on Snivellus. They thought they were invincible. They were on the top of the world. Remus was a prefect, perhaps Dumbledore thought a shiny badge could keep the Marauders in line, but Moony failed to keep us out of detention. They must have set a record for most detentions for two students at that school. Prongs didn't mind the detentions, as long as they were with Sirius and as long as they didn't interfere with Quidditch practice. Oh God, James and his Quidditch. Sirius' lips threatened to form a smile once again. They were all so surprised when James married Lily; they always thought he would end up marrying his broomstick. A salty tear hit the floor next to James.

_**Now they're only memories my friend**_

_**Dear John I'll see you**_

_**Some day again**_

Lily…Lily Evans. Sirius hesitantly tore himself away from James, releasing his hand and gently placing it down on the floor. He didn't have to look hard to find Lily's body; Sirius couldn't miss that flaming red hair. He walked the short distance over to where her body was lying, avoiding shattered glass a shards of wood. He glanced at a broken picture frame, containing a picture of himself with James and Lily at their wedding. Lily and James waved back at him, as if nothing was wrong. He tore his gaze away and crouched down beside her, stroking her face tenderly. Lily Evans, sweet Lily Evans. How James loved her. She couldn't stand him initially, but her opposition to his advances did everything but dishearten him. James developed new schemes to win her affections every day. He had wanted her since day one- when he saw her on the Hogwarts Express their first year. Lily was brilliant, excelling in every subject, especially potions. She was so kind, so clever, so good…how could she be dead? How could someone like Lily die like this?

_**I swear I saw you**_

_**On a crowded street today**_

_**I almost called your name**_

_**Thinking of all those yesterdays**_

He had known Voldemort was after them, they had all known. Sirius resumed his position at James' side, desperately needing to be close to him. They went into hiding under the protection of the Fidelius charm. He, Sirius, was supposed to be heir Secret-Keeper. "It's my fault," Sirius whispered into the silence. "If I hadn't…it was my idea…"

"_Of course Voldemort would think it was me!" He remembered telling James. They were in the Potters' sitting room, in its former glory. Lily was sitting on the loveseat while James and Sirius stood behind it. The picture of the three of them at James' wedding still waved, though this time from a small table next to the scarlet loveseat. "All those Death Eaters…a lot of them went to _Hogwarts_, James! They know how we were, thick as thieves, and I'm sure at least one of them has informed Him about our relationship. Out of all of our friends, I'm the biggest, I'm the strongest-"_

"_And oh so very humble," James interrupted with a grin. Lily stifled a laugh, rocking baby Harry in her arms._

"_But Wormtail," Sirius continued, ignoring James' comment, "Wormtail! Who would suspect _he's_ your Secret-Keeper?"_

"_Sirius does have a point, James," Lily pointed out, lifting Harry up to her face. "Doesn't she Harry?" she cooed, lifting him up and down. Harry giggled with delight. He enjoyed being lifted. _

"_No Sirius. I'm using you. I want to use you," James argued, stubborn as ever._

"_All I'm saying is you'll be safer with Peter. I mean, it's _Peter_ we're talking about. He'll go into hiding; nobody will suspect it's him."_

"_I agree," Lily said. "And Harry does too," She motioned to Harry, who was gurgling and clapping his hands gleefully. _

"_Well if it's what _Harry _wants," James laughed, a somewhat sarcastic quality to his voice. He sat down next to Lily and took one of Harry's tiny hands in his own. Harry giggled again and uttered some incoherent words. "We'll do it," he agreed, his voice serious once again. "We'll do it." James waved Harry's hand back and forth and made funny faces at him. Lily laughed as she watched her husband play with their son._

Their smiles, their laughs…never again.

_**Heaven help me**_

_**How I miss my friend**_

_**Dear John I'll see you**_

_**Some day again**_

Sirius lifted his head abruptly when he heard it. A faint, familiar gurgle, barely audible over the sound of the crickets. But it was impossible. It couldn't be. The he heard it again. Sirius sprung to his feet and carefully stepped through the rubble. There, lying a few feet from Lily's body, covered in dirt and sawdust, was their baby boy. His godson. It wasn't much of a surprise that Sirius hadn't seen him; he was quite tiny for his age. Sirius scooped Harry up in his arms and cradled him gently. Tears began flowing from Sirius' eyes once more. He had never felt as sorry for anybody as he did for little Harry Potter

A baby…a mere baby. How did a _baby_ survive as opposed to a fully grown witch and wizard, two of the greatest of their time?

_**There'll be a celebration**_

_**When all will be revealed**_

_**We'll have a reunion**_

_**High on a hill**_

_**Dear John how are you**_

_**God knows it's heaven where you are**_

_**Find some peace there**_

_**May it never end**_

He sat there with Harry in his arms for what seemed like ages, staring at the corpses of his friends. Eventually Harry started to cry, and Sirius knew not what to do. He supposed Lily would comfort him; perhaps even sing him a lullaby. But Lily was no longer there.

So, the two of them cried together until their tears ran dry.

_**Dear John my heart knows**_

_**We'll meet again**_

_**Dear John I'll see you**_

_**Some day again**_

"James and Lily…such good people," muttered Rubeus Hagrid, who had been sent by Dumbledore to fetch the orphaned Harry. Sirius turned to face the half-giant as he walked into the Potters' home, a feat he most likely would not have been able to do if half of the roof hadn't caved in.

_**Dear John I'll see you**_

_**Some day again**_


End file.
